


The Rewards for the Voyeur

by Lunarlila



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Homelander spying on Madelyn leads to something he's craved for a very long time.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Kudos: 65





	The Rewards for the Voyeur

He knows he shouldn't be looking, but he couldn't help himself. Madelyn had closed the door to her office, but that didn't stop his x-ray eyes looking through.

Homelander watched as she pulled a breast pump from her hand bag and quickly set it up. Reaching behind herself to unzip her dress, Madelyn allowed the material to slip off her shoulders and fall around her waist.

Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders trailing down to rest on the swell of her breasts as they strained at the confines of a large black maternity bra. Reaching to the right strap of her bra, Madelyn unclasped the strap, allowing the cup to fall forward exposing a large firm breast, swollen with milk. Her areola were huge spreading out clearly from her large hard pink nipple, droplets of milk already escaping and starting to slowly drip down the smooth skin of her breast.

His hand had instinctively reached into his trousers and without realizing it he was slowly rubbing his cock, which was rock hard and straining to escape the confines of his pants.

Meanwhile Madelyn had reached up and was slowly teasing the nipple of her right breast with her fingers, encouraging the flow of milk. He watched as her breast began leaking a little faster, drops of milk covering her fingers and rolling down her breasts. Satisfied, Madelyn raised the pump to her breast and slowly began pumping milk from her swollen breast.

Homelander watched in aroused fascination as the small bottle quickly filled, milk pouring from her breast into the pump. Within minutes the bottle was full and Madelyn removed the pump from her breast. Despite filling the bottle her breast was clearly not empty and milk continued to leak from her nipple, sending a small river of white liquid rolling down her breast and dripping onto her exposed stomach.

Muttering something under breath, she reached into her bag and pulled out a breast pad holding it to her leaking nipple as she sat back into the couch. He could see where the droplets of milk had run down her stomach and filled her deep belly button to the point of overflowing.

Homelander raised his eyes to above Madelyn's stomach to see that a wet patch had now developed through the thick material of the bra cup covering her left breast. Whilst her left hand continued to hold the breast pad in place over her right nipple, Madelyn reached behind with her left hand and deftly unclasped her bra, pulling it free and dropping it beside her on the couch.

His heart skipped a beat as her magnificent milk filled breasts came into full view. As she fully removed her bra it allowed her breasts to drop naturally down her body no longer being held up from below. Her left breast was leaking milk continuously, the sweet liquid sliding down her breast and dripping onto the soft flesh of her slim stomach.

Awkwardly Madelyn managed to unscrew the full bottle of milk from her pump and connect a new one, quickly placing it over her swollen left breast. As Madelyn re-positioned herself, so she could hold the breast pad in place over her right breast with her forearm, freeing up her right hand to pump, she relaxed back into the couch with what was clearly a deep sigh as her left breast quickly began filling the bottle.

Within a couple of minutes the bottle was full and Madelyn did a quick re-arrange, removing the pump and quickly placing a breast pad over the nipple to prevent more milk running down her body. She sat there for a few minutes, eyes closed holding the breast pads to her breasts, before slowly removing them. Her nipples instantly began to leak again and he could hear a word Madelyn swearing to herself.

Placing the breasts pads back against her breasts Madelyn stood up and started to quickly search around her office for something, all the time holding the pads in place with her hands. With nothing to hold it up, her dress soon slipped over her slim hips, falling to the floor as she quickly stepped out of it.

Homelander took in the delicious sight of her soft slim thighs. Madelyn had always been in good shape before getting pregnant and was clearly intent on getting her body back to normal as soon as possible. Her stomach still betrayed the hint of post baby bump where she carried a little bit of extra weight, but her legs looked amazing and as she turned her back to him, he gloried in her beautiful ass. Madelyn wore a small pair of black lace short style panties, that clung to her figure like a glove. Her butt was tight, firm and round, his cock twitched in arousal as he stared at it.

It was then he realized that he'd freed his cock from his pants, he was standing there in the hallway stroking his naked cock as he watched Madelyn running round her office almost naked.

Having gone round her office twice, Madelyn finally fell back onto the couch with a look of pure annoyance on her face. Slowly releasing the breast pads from her nipples she looked down and confirmed her breasts were still leaking rapidly. Replacing the breast pads, she allowed her head to fall back, her eyes closed, clearly trying to work out what she was going to do.

After a minute she opened her eyes and clicked the remote to open the door.

He froze, cock still in his hand as he stared back at her. Homelander saw Madelyn's eyes, flick from his face, to his cock and back to his face.

She didn't look horrified at what he was doing, it's like she had known he was there, Madelyn must have otherwise she wouldn't have opened the door in this state.

Finally, she released the pad covering her left breast, looking down she checked that it was still leaking, then looked at him and with her left hand now free, she waved and beckoned him over to her.

He just stood there for a while, not moving, then she waved again. Looking straight at him in the eyes, Madelyn mouthed a single word "Please". He looked away from her face at her left breast, now exposed and steadily leaking milk down her body.

Stuffing his cock back into pants and quickly made his way into her office, closing the door behind him and for a moment he froze, taking in the most erotic sight he has ever seen in his entire life.

Seeing Madelyn's milk filled breasts from the outside her office, was nothing compared to being almost within reaching distance. Her tits were absolutely breathtaking! With probably half the milk drained from each, no longer the hard swollen globes they had been when Madelyn had first sat down, they dropped slightly down her body. Still full and round, milk continued to leak from her engorged nipples, dripping down onto the soft skin of her stomach.

Looking Madelyn in the eyes, he wanted to make sure that she wanted to do this. He could see the uncertainty, mixed with a need to solve her problem. She had only given birth 3 months ago, but Madelyn had never looked more beautiful then she did right then.

Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders resting on the swell of her breasts and framing her face. Her soft lips parted slightly, filling his head with fantasies of her slowly sucking his cock.

"Quickly," Madelyn whispered "before I change my mind!" She grabbed a cushion and placed it over her naked thighs as he stepped towards her, settling down onto the couch to lay across her.

He looked up at her face as he settled his head onto the cushion, her magnificent milk filled tits almost within reach.

Madelyn smiled down at him and slowly reached under her right breasts lifting it in her hand and offering it to Homelander.

Homelander leant in, his lips wrapping round the engorged nipple and instantly being rewarded by the flow of her sweet milk into his mouth. He sucked hungrily on her breast, his right hand instinctively reaching up to hold her left breast.

She gasped slightly as she felt his hand taking hold of her left breast, gently squeezing her tit between his fingers.

Homelander continued to gently grope her breast as he suckled on her right and Madelyn moaned quietly, her head laying back against the couch, eyes closed.

His cock was straining painfully against his pants as he drank Madelyn's milk, without thinking he let go of her left breast and reaching for her hand placed it over the bulge. She reflectively pulled away briefly, but he encouraged her hand back and this time she left it there, gently rubbing at his bulge, causing him moan while his mouth was latched around her nipple.

He returned his hand to her left breast and this time allowed his fingers to find her swollen nipple.

As Homelander gently pinched the nipple, Madelyn moaned loudly and her hand gripped his cock tightly through his pants and milk flowed from her breast soaking his fingers.

They continued for a minute and then suddenly he felt Madelyn's hand move and start to slide into his pants, she freed his cock. Within moments she had his naked cock between her fingers, slowly stroking him from top to bottom as her moans gently increased as he allowed his tongue to start teasing her right nipple as I sucked her milk.

Within seconds of her taking hold of his cock Homelander could feel his orgasm rising rapidly, but he was desperate not to come just yet and the milk from her right breast was finally starting to run out. Quickly taking hold of her hand and guiding it away from his cock, he allowed myself to slip off the couch, reluctantly releasing her tit from his mouth.

Homelander pulled the cushion away from her lap and reached up to take hold of her knickers. Hooking his fingers into the waistband he looked up at Madelyn and pulled gently, he could see the desire and arousal in her face, but also the indecision. Lowering his eyes, he saw her deep belly button was still filled with milk and he leaned forward kissing her soft stomach, before sliding his tongue deep inside her belly button lapping the milk out of her.

Madelyn moaned again, her belly button clearly a sensitive erogenous zone and he continued licking her, pressing his tongue deep into her belly button, all the while retaining the gentle pressure on her knickers.

Then suddenly Madelyn shifted, lifting her butt up off the couch slightly and her knickers slid down her thighs, over her knees and onto the floor. He shifted round slightly easing her thighs open and moving his body between them. Homelander continued licking her belly button, before slowly moving south, gently kissing and licking her lower stomach as he inched towards her pussy.

A light patch of neatly trimmed blonde pubic hair brushed against his chin as he slid lower, lips then kissing through her pubic region slowly, teasing Madelyn as he went. Her indecision was gone now and she pushed her ass up off the couch, encouraging him to find her pussy.

Finally Homelander reached low enough and he allowed his tongue to slowly, sensuously run through the lips of her pussy from bottom to top, gently flicking her swollen clit as he went. She tasted amazing, her pussy juices just as sweet as her breast milk as I lapped at her pussy.

Madelyn's body lurched as his tongue finally massaged her pussy, causing her to cry out loud and quickly clamp a hand over her own mouth to stop herself making too much noise.

Homelander pulled back, allowing her to relax slightly and then wrapped his hands around her silky smooth thighs, resting them on my shoulders as he leaned in and gently teased her pussy with his tongue, slowly this time, barely making contact.

Madelyn whimpered softly as he gently teased the folds of her pussy, keeping away from her sensitive clit, making sure to build her slowly towards a big orgasm.

Reaching up, Homelander slowly slid his index finger into her pussy, sliding it into her hole and causing more moans from Madelyn, her body starting to slowly tremble against him.

Homelander could feel her orgasm approaching now and allowed his tongue to push deeper between the folds of her pussy lips, finding her swollen clit and flicking it gently. Madelyn instantly moaned her whole body pushing forward urging him on, squashing her pussy into his mouth.

Sensing she was ready he allowed his tongue to attack her clit, flicking it and sucking it between his lips as Madelyn moaned louder, trembling uncontrollably as her orgasm approached. He slipped his thumb into her pussy as well, getting it slick with her juices, before reaching back under her and gently pressing it against her tight ass. Madelyn tensed slightly, but he continued teasing and massaging her clit with his tongue and just as her orgasm hit she relaxed everything going limp for a brief second and he pushed his thumb deep into her tight ass.

Madelyn's orgasm exploded, her whole body convulsing as it shook through her, causing her to cry out loud in pleasure. Her silky thighs squished his face between them, keeping his mouth pressed tightly into her pussy as her juices gushed out soaking my lips, chin and cheeks. Her ass gripped his thumb painfully tight and he could feel the muscles contracting and releasing as her orgasm flowed. Finally with a last shudder, Madelyn collapsed back into the couch, her thighs releasing him and his thumb popping out of her ass.

Homelander sat there for a minute, letting her regain her breath and then slowly began kissing his way up her body, over her stomach, briefly stopping to run his tongue deep into her belly button, before moving steadily up her body, lapping up her breast milk that now soaked her skin.

As Homelander reached her breasts he briefly moved to her right breast and gently sucked on her nipple, eliciting more moans of pleasure, before sliding across and taking her still leaking left breast into his mouth.

Madelyn gasped as he took the milking nipple between his teeth, biting it gently before sucking hard, her milk flowing into his mouth.

He felt her hands reaching to his pants and underwear and pushing them down his thighs to the floor, her fingers wrapping around his hard cock, slowly rubbing him up and down.

Releasing her nipple, he lifted his face to her and kissed her slowly, letting her taste her own breast milk and pussy juices mixed together on his lips. As she looked him in the eyes, adjusting to the taste, Homelander pushed forward kissing her deeply, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She soon returned the kiss, her own tongue pushing into his mouth as they made out passionately, his hands reaching up to grope her full breasts, while her hand rubbed his cock.

He broke the kiss long enough to whisper into her ear "I want you on top of me".

There was no longer any hesitation from Madelyn, pulling him onto the couch and sliding round and straddling him, his hard cock pressed into the folds of her pussy. Madelyn rested like that for a moment, rocking against his shaft as it rubbed against her clit, warm juices coating his cock.

Homelander pulled her towards him allowing him to reach her still leaking left breast and took it into his mouth sucking hard on the nipple. As if taking that as a sign, Madelyn raised herself slightly up, allowing his cock to press against the opening to her pussy and pushing down slightly until he was on the verge of sliding into her.

Madelyn eased her breast from his mouth looking down at him and lent forward kissing him deeply again, before pulling away placing her lips against his ear "Gently, please. This will be my first time since I gave birth" she whispered.

"Okay," he breathed and kissed her again as she pushed down and his hard cock buried itself deep inside her wet pussy. He groaned loudly as her warm wet pussy enveloped him, his orgasm threatening to overtake him. He grabbed her hips and held her still, not wanting to cum too early as they kissed, then finally releasing her hips, Madelyn started to slowly rise up and down on his cock.

Her pussy felt amazing wrapped around him, still gripping him tight despite having given birth. Homelander pulled away from her lips and returned his attention to her beautiful breasts, sucking her left breast back into his mouth as he drank the last of her milk.

Madelyn's moans started to rise and she was soon picking up the pace, moving her pussy on and off his cock faster and faster, burying him deep inside her each time. Homelander continued sucking her tit, until her milk ran dry and pulled away leaning up to kiss her again, their lips opening to each other tongues frantically exploring each other's mouths.

He still couldn't forget her breasts, despite having been emptied of milk they were still full and sexy and he groped at them with my his, flicking and pinching her ultra sensitive nipples as Madelyn's second climax quickly built up.

Suddenly picking up speed, he felt Madelyn's pussy contracting around his cock and her orgasm struck. She buried him as deep inside her as possible and moaned deeply into his mouth, her orgasm washing over her as her body trembled. As her climax finally calmed, she moved on me once more, now taking her time to move her pussy over him in long slow movements, making sure he was deep inside her on each stroke.

She broke her kiss and looked him deep in the eyes "Cum inside me" she pleaded and that sent Homelander the edge. Throwing his head back he cried out in pleasure pushing his hips up to meet hers, his cock pushing as deep into her as possible and his orgasm hit.

Wave after wave of hot cum rocketed out of and deep into Madelyn's unprotected pussy, filling her with his seed as they both finally collapsed at their passion satisfied.


End file.
